


So pretty

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is a Dork, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Kise Being Kise, M/M, Mentioned Generation of Miracles, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aomine just got reject for god knows how many times he confessed to Kise. But why? And he found the answer later, being meters away from ground, in the open gondola.





	1. Dumb and dumber

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I'm thinking to switch my writing style to something more relaxing to write.Enjoy (ㆁᴗㆁ✿)

"Geez Kise why? Can you just stop being hard to get?"

A soft giggle comes from behind the grumpy tan man, which irritates him more than Satsuki's endless nagging.

"Hey, Mr.model ,I am all heart broken over here because of you but you have gut to laugh at me." The blue haired man rants but he eventually join Kise's contagious laugh not long after.

Having Kise this close to him is enough to Aomine, even though the blonde always rejects his love confession.Kise is always the prettiest, the brightest among the sea of people and it is hard to not fall in love with him. Aomine till now couldn't believe himself being swayed from liking big boobs to a flat slightly muscular chest. What is it that make Kise is so special to him exactly? Because everytime he confessed Kise always ask the same question.

"What do you like about me Aominechii?"

It is a simple question and of course Aomine being Aomine, answer obviously, the exact simple answer and end up being rejected again and again.

He heaved a sigh, completely tired from using his rustic brain to point out the flaw in his answer. He can feels Kise shifted to make himself comfortable laying against his back. Even after his latest confession the model didn't run away or try to avoid him. He still the same Kise Ryouta who eyes only glued on him during practice, who's tailing behind him like a damn puppy, who'll laugh to all his joke ( which other miracle didn't find funny at all).He swear that everybody can see what he see in Kise's eyes, the look he gave to him is long surpassed the admiration. But why? And not only Aomine, but everyone in the basketball club is surprised when they are not yet dating despite already sticking to each other like leeches.

"You guys have too much skin contact for a mere friend." That's what Midorima said to him after witnessing Kise practically slept on his lap with both hands encircled his neck like a damn koala. Even Midorima who is Aomine believe his romance's life is only limited to the old lady behind the Oha Asa shit could notice.

"I am surprised Dai chan didn't give up on Ki chan until now.Yosh ! I feel motivated to chase after Tetsu kun again." Satsuki, his childhood friend slash his love advisor also shocked why he still after Kise till now. Even his advisor got all pumped up by his incomplete love story.

He is confused by himself too,just why he didn't give up yet?

"Aominechii.." Kise's voice cut him from his train of thought and replied the blonde with a weird nasal sound just to let he knows that he is listening.

"Why don't we try going out tomorrow? There's a place I want to go."

_Going out?_

Going out as in urban dictionary is also known as date right? Kise is asking him out?

Aomine suddenly stood on his feet out of shock and forgot that Kise is laying against his back until he heard the grunt of pain from the blonde.

"Oh shit! Kise I'm sorry!" Thanks god Kise isn't dozing off or else the airhead of his future boyfriend will surely hit the gym floor. Wait if his head is filled with air, won't it bounce back?

Shaking his weird thoughts furiously, Aomine turned back his attention to Kise, already stood in front him with that stupid / adorable / pout of him and face painted in red.

Kise is freaking blushing in front of him and Aomine is having internal battle to do or don't attack the small forward. Which remind him to Murasakibara's word last week during school festival when Kise is on stage taking the role of Cinderella.

"Kise chin always looks sweet, wonder why Mine chin didn't ravish him yet?" On second thought, he wonders why Akashi insist that this giant is innocent because he can see the tease in the purple head's word.

"Aominechii"

Kise call bring him back his attention to the model that looks unamused, arm crossed in front of his flat chest and his level 3 pout.

Level 3 pout which mean : a prominent pouty lips,jutted more than it usually be, with cheeks that will put all hamster in shame and his nostril become wider.

Despite how weird it looks but Aomine couldn't help to fall to the blonde more. He has seen the upgrade level of Kise's pout, but his favorite is still the pout when he hit the back of Kise's head with the orange ball.( To think that the ball didn't bounce back far from Kise really proved that Kise really is an airhead).

"Ahh sorry, I'm just can't believe that you are asking me out that's why I got to excited and forg..."

"It's not that,I'm not mad .it's just I just want to know if you want to well try going out with me tomorrow?" Kise cuts his incoherent mumbles just to repeat his invitation.

The sight of Kise flushing with pink, especially his ears and nose which now colored in darker shade of pink really makes his poor heart doing some stupid acrobatic shit inside his chest.

Sometimes Aomine got jealous why must he blushed in that pink shade which reminds him of Momoi, why can't Kise blushed in blue?

"Ouh yeah,fantastic,of course,absolutely. So which court?" His embarrassing reply only earn him the cutest glare ever from Kise.

"No, we are not going to play one on one tomorrow ahominechii, Tokyo Joypolis, pick me up at 9 a.m."


	2. Ferris Wheel

The next morning Aomine wake up before the alarm, just a couple of minutes before his parent does. If it is the usual weekend he won't be bother to leave his bed, to bid the sunrise through his window with a cheerful 'good morning' and lead himself to the bathroom without his mom or Satsuki dragging him there. Aomine even took his time in the bathroom, which mean he betray his usual 3 minutes bath routine.

Closing his bathroom, he strutted to his closet with an out tune song escape his lips, 'must look good for Kise' is all he thought. But once he open his closet there is nothing but shade of black clothes, plain t shirt, gym shorts,jogger pants. Suddenly he realize he has no fancy clothes for the date, horror suddenly crept into his vein with the image of Kise in his usual branded outfit holding hand with him, wearing nothing but plain grey t shirt and baggy jeans. 

"No way!" Aomine is about to bang his head to the closet door before his phone rang. He makes note in his head to thank the caller from doing the stupid stunt.

'Akashi is calling'

No shit,why this red dwarf calling him early in the morning and what makes his captain so sure that he is already wake up?

And the most important part is, should he answer or not because his finger is itching to press the red button before his mind betray him and pulling up the green button . 'Damn it' . Aomine put the gadget to his right ear whilehis left hand still rummaging his whole wardrobe.

"First,good morning Daiki and what it takes you so long before accepting my call hmm?"

This red dwarf.

"Morning Akashi, do you have anything important that need to call me personally?."

"I heard from Shintarou that he heard from Atsutsi that secretly heard Satsuki and Ryouta conversation about you and Ryouta's will go for date today." Explain Akashi in detail, because he knows Aomine will ask from whom he heard the info and Akashi is a busy person so he rather not to waste his time.

"Yeah, so?" Aomine replied, clearly unbothered that his teammate knows about his date with Kise today.

"I just want to drop a few advice since any of your confession to Ryouta never work and to polish the rustic brain of yours for your own good." Even though Aomine is a little offended by his captain word but he really need someone to point out the flaw in his confession. He replies Akashi's word with nod before he realized that they are on call and the red dwarf won't see his nodding. Aomine is about to reply before his captain just continue his talk.

"First, don't let your eyes wanders elsewhere, only look at Ryouta, second try to at least treat him special than the way you treat us, third grant all his wishes and fourth for your own sake please lift down your ego a little bit and tell Ryouta the everything you have in mind. And also forget about basketball for today, you guys already have basketball date everytime after practice anyway."

The navy blue haired is close to cry while thanks his captain for his concern before a loud thump come from his door.

"Oh, and I also call Satsuki to dress you up for today and well good luck Daiki."

After years knowing Akashi his good luck wish is sounds more like 'you better don't ruin the date'which he reply with simple thanks. And when the call is ended by Akashi, Momoi already enters his bedroom with various color of paper bags and an evil smile on her face.

☆*:. o(≧▽≦)o .:*☆

He can't feel his ball.

He feels naked.

But above anything he can't deny he looks good and the stares from all the girl along his walk to Kise's house is making it is worth it.

He rang the bell to Kise's house before being greeted by a chaotic girly screams and yells from he assumed the Kise's siblings. The door is open by Mrs.Kise, the former supermodel who manage to made her name to international before settled down with Mr.Kise.

"Oh hye Aomine, good morning.Come in,I'll call Ryouta for you." She open the door wide enough for Aomine to enter and escorta him to the living room.

He bows and thanks to the former supermodel before took a sit nervously.

"Girls! Aomine is already here!" Mrs.Kise must be forgetting that her youngest baby is a boy but the person himself sometimes seems to forgot. Just like now he can hear the high pitch of him shrieked, louder than his two older sisters. Later his ears being served with the storms of 3 pair of feet down the stair, he wonder if it is always like this in Kise's household.

But his thoughts got disturbed by the youngest Kise in front of him in his white shirt with soft cream at his collar and cuff which the sleeve is a quarter shorter than his long arm, donned with beige skinny pant that reach just before his ankles. There is a simple necklace tucked around his neck collar which match his earing. Aomine can not leave his eyes from Kise and keep staring until he notices Kise is heavily blushes under his stares.

"So you are ready to go Kise?"

All blondes nod and giggling as Aomine is startle from his own word. He is about to correct himself but the youngest Kise swiftly pull him by his hand and drag him out from the house, and he swear he can hear the tease from both of Kise's older sister along the way out.

"Don't do anything above your age and Aomine kun make sure to send our baby back home before midnight!"

Aomine couldn't help the redness that crawling his skin upon hearing the oldest of Kise's sibling's warning.

☆*:. o(≧▽≦)o .:*☆

The ride to the amusement park is silence but somehow it is comforting. There is not much people and Aomine is glad for that because he remember that one time they took the train to got back to school after a tournament and Kise's ass got groped by a pervert male adult several time before Aomine get in between Kise and the pervert. Later Kise asked him why he there is a series of loud scream of sorry behind Murasakibara and Midorima which Aomine feel it is best to not knowing what Akashi done to the pervert as he pointed at the rainbow outside the train's window to Kise. Kise who had attention span of a retriever completely forgot about the screams of pain that getting louder and louder,fully fascinated by the scene of the rainvow and thanks Aomine for showing him that.

"We are here Aominechii" 

☆*:. o(≧▽≦)o .:*☆

'Eyes on Kise today"

The park is flooded with sea of people.

More than half of the polulation are woman.

Half of the woman are woman with big breats.

Aomine feels proud to himself to not even spare extra glance to all the big boobs woman and keep his eyes on the blonde beside him. But Kise himself is already distracting him. No, Aomine doesn't mind the cute whine of him to watch the clown surrounded by kids, his prominent pout to get extra scoop for his ice cream or the twinkle in his eyes whenever Aomine agree to folllow him to nuance of ride in the park which secretly Aomine try hard to surmount his fear. But the looks of joy in Kise's face make his effort paid off and he even condider to do the sky jumping if Kise asking him to.

Or maybe not.

Forget about the sky jumping because Aomine can't even imagine himself to ride the big ass wheel behind Kise while the blonde attack him with his level 4 pout.

Level 4 pout : eyes looking bigger than before, upper lips jutted the same length with his level 3 pout while chewing the lower lips.

Aomine is close to reject the silent plead but Kise's eyes just gettting bigger and bigger with fake tear at the corner ( Kise learn from his sisters that apparently tear is the ultimate weapon against man) .

"Okay."

Maybe he is not okay .

Who is the sane person will say it is okay to ride this giant wheel with open gondola?

Who said the view meters away from the ground is worth it ?

The navy haired man already pissed in his pant when he ride this shit with his parent 7 years ago. He couldn't help but closing his eyes during the ride until he heard a soft sobs and a pair of hand reach for him. That's when he open his eyes and realized that they are at the top of the Ferris Wheel and Kise is currently crying in his seat.

"Kise are you all right?"

The blonde shake his head from left to right, eyes still closing tight. Damn, 'fuck all the trauma' and 'fuck to whoever invented the Ferris Wheel' are two mantra playing in his head as he squeeze Kise's hands in his.

"Kise, remember the time we ride the train after coming back from your first tournament as the first string? I showed you the rainbow and you said it was pretty, you know what on that time you looks prettier than the rainbow."

'Shit' The blood rushed to his cheeks but thankfully Kise's eyes are still close and the tremble from both his and Kise's body are slowly fading.

"When I watched you walking down the stairs with your sisters this morning I can't help but imagining you walking the aisle. And when you already in front of me, all red with your eyeliner seems thicker than usual, I can't help but falling in love once again with you. Wait I think I fall in love with you everytime my eyes land on you Kise. I love seeing your face, when you smile,when you cry,your various level of pout I love it all. I wonder anyone has told you that I also admire your hard work, you determination while playing the basketball. I also enjoy your company whenever we play prank on Midorima, stealing Murasakibara's snack, sneaking on Tetsu and Satsuki date, hiding Akashi's routine menu. I love the way you laugh ,the way you are always clinging to me, I love it everytime I turn back and I can see you behind me. But,"

Aomine heaved a deep breath, before continues;

"I love it more if you wants to walk beside me forever Kise."

As if the hypnosis being lifted up, Kise snaps his eyes wide.

"Try again Aominechii!"

'What?' It takes courage for Aomine to let everything out and now the blonde demands him to repeat from the start?

"When I wat-..." "No, not that!" Kise just cut Aomine's speech and stare at him with disbelief all over his face.

"Daiki" 

A jolt of electricity ran through Aomine's vein as he heard his name roll from the sinful tounge of Kise.

"Which one of Kise you want to date actually?"

Ting  
Ting

Finally his rustic brain can function and digest the word from Kise. He lift his gaze to meet Kise's and now he understand why the view from the top if Ferris Wheel is worth it.

Aomine looks straight to Kise's eyes, while his hands still holding Kise's, with the orange hue from the sunset showered the blonde whole body, he close the distance between them to place a kiss on Kise's awaiting lips.

Just before their lips touches each other, Aomine whisper,

"I love you, Ryouta."

Their first kiss is sloppy, nose bumping with each other and bloody. Yes, Kise bit Aomine's lip once the wheel starts to move again but it's okay, nothing can compare to Kise's answer to his confession.

"I love you too Daikichii!" The view of sunset ,crying kise with snort and their hand both sweaty from holding each other during ride are all worth it.

Both hurried to the toilet after exit the gondola, Kise's make up is all ruin but he doesn't bothered with going bare face because Aomine said he likes them better. 

"Aominechii sorry for making you taking the ride, I don't know you are scared of height."

Kise's voice sounds so small and heavy with guilt.

"But Kurokochii said you always go to amusement park and you likes to ride the Ferris Wheel."

'That little shit' Aomine made a note at the back of his mind to ruin his date with Satsuki in the future.

"Nah, I don't mind but why did you also join the ride if you are scare of height too hmm Ryouta ?"

"Hey stop teasing me Aominechii!!" Kise lets out his usual pout while hitting on Aomine's arm.

"Isn't you are the one who wants us to start using the furst name basis.To think all my confessions being turned down because of that hah." 

"It is because you called Kurokochii and Momoichii with first name . And also everytime you came to my house nee chan and mom won't stop teasing me because you still calling me Kise in front of them. Isn't it weird? And when I ask you about what you like about me you just said ...."

"I love you because you love basketball?"  
Kise sends him his glare of 'now you know why'  
.

" Okay, first I don't know if I can call you Ryouta without wetting my pant .I call Tetsu and Satsuki with their first name because they are both my best friend and I have no this funny feeling I have when calling you by your first name . But I also a stupid to confess to you by using your family name. Reminds me to use your first name when I bisit your family okay, it definitely feels weird." Aomine scrunch his nose thinking about Mr.Kise .

" I also wants to apologize for the stupid reason I gave you. It's hard to be just like you, blurting out what you like about me with confidence. Because you are pretty Kise, you are perfect and all eyes will glue on you where ever you go-..."

"But my eyes always find you,Aho! Don't you dare being all intimidating because Aominechii that I always look up to is a confident man that always believe in himself ." Aomine got startled by Kise's sudden kiss on his lip.

"I live you Daiki, for all your flaw and all your best" Now Aomine glad that Kise blushing in pink because it compliment Kise's skin better.

"I love you more sunshine." The second kiss is better ,their nose no longer collide with each other and the sounds Kise is making is really pleasing .

☆*:. o(≧▽≦)o .:*☆

Their hand intertwined as they walk to Kise's house. It's far from midnight. Woman are all scary anyway so better listen to them. 

"Aominechii, is it okay for me to share about our date with my sisters later?"

"Yeah, just don't tell them I french kissed you twice."

Later that night Kise tell his sisters Aominechii just tounge kissing him twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally able to finish this two shots (｡ﾉωﾉ) sorry for my crooked grammar as I still learning to get better in English and also hope you guys enjoy this as much as I wrote them (ㆁᴗㆁ✿)

**Author's Note:**

> This story will only have two chapter so the next chapter will coming soon .stay tuned (/ω＼) and if anyone want to be friend you can just hit me up at tumblr : @theuglycrybaby .I do other stuff too for Aokise ( shamelessly promoting ) .


End file.
